Acceptance
by Reiya Mustang
Summary: All right, this is now revised, so if you didn't read the first version, I'm sorry, but here it goes. Sam Scully discovers she a witch among other secrets. How will her first year turn out? Will she fit in with everyone?
1. An Unexpected Surprise

Chp.1- An Unexpected Surprise

A/N- I own nothing besides Sam and her family. I don't even own too much of the plot. I'm just introducing my character into the story.

"Who wants to be it?"

"I'll be it!"

This is the scene of Samantha Scully's back yard the day of her birthday party.

"Count to 60!" Sam yells.

It wasn't long before they were tired of hide and seek and it was time to eat. The pizza they had for dinner was followed by cake and the singing of Happy Birthday. It was 10 o'clock at night when they finally settled down and Sam was telling a scary story.

"One day a girl bought a beautiful porcelain doll. A few nights after the purchase the mother heard a noise in the kitchen. She thought it was her daughter, so she thought nothing of it. Then she heard a voice," Sam paused for a dramatic effect before continuing, her voice now creepy and high- pitched, "'One, two, I'm coming for you, three, four, you better lock your door, five, six, you're going to crucifix, seven, eight, you better stay up late, nine, ten, you'll never sleep again.' The door opened so the mom got up to investigate. She felt a stab in her leg, and felt blood trickling down it," Sam glanced around at all her friends before continuing. "She looked down and saw the porcelain doll stabbing her legs with a knife. She screamed and fell. That was her mistake. The doll stabbed her to death."

At that there were many screams… but not because of the end of the story.

An owl had flown through the window. Everyone ducked and closed their eyes, except Sam, so she was the only one that saw the letter the owl dropped into her lap. She quickly stuffed it into her sleeping bag to read tomorrow.

Sam's friend Chloe bravely stuck her head out of her sleeping bag.

"What was that?" she fearfully asked.

"Don't worry, it was just an owl, I'll just close the window." Sam assured her.

Her friends were far from assured, but they let the incident pass, and they went to sleep, hoping they wouldn't have nightmares about birds.

A/N- 'Kay, this is the first chapter of revised Acceptance, hope you guys like it! R&R, and read my friends stories! See their names in my bio.


	2. The Letter

Chp. 2- The Letter

Disclaimer- I own nothing besides Sam Scully.

The next day Sam looked at her letter. The back was strange, like a coat of arms with… animals? She curiously opened it. It read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Miss Scully,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. Yours sincerely, Minerva McGonagall

Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress

Sam Stared at the letter. Questions flew through her mind.

"Mom!" she yelled.

"What is it Samantha?"

" What is this?"

"Oh, my..."

"What? What?"

"Um, well, apparently… your a witch," Julia said.

"But, how am I a witch?"

"Er... I don't know."

"Well. do you know what it means 'they await my owl'?"

"Well there's an owl outside the window, maybe you're supposed to send an answer through it.''

"Okay…"

Sam proceeded to write a response saying that she would attend the school, after discussing what they would do with her mother.

Sam's older brother Andy came out of his room.

"What are you guys doing up so early, it's only 1'oclock in the afternoon!" the 13-year old tiredly mumbled.

"Well, some of us actually sleep normal hours," Sam remarked, looking reproachfully at his tousled hair.

Andy stuck his tongue out at her.

"What's that letter?" he asked suddenly, seeming to notice her holding it.

"I'm a witch," Sam gave him the letter.

Andy scoffed, "Yeah right. There's no such thing, this is probably a joke some kid is playing on you."

"Yeah, kids our age send letters via owls?"

"Uh… umm…"

"Exactly. Wait, just how do we get all these books?"

As Sam asked the question, another owl flew threw an open window.

"Hmm… hey these are directions!" Sam exclaimed.

"Well, we can go to get your things on the 31st, all right?" her mom replied.

"Excellente!" Sam whispered.

July 31st- The Scully family- Julia, Sam, Andy, William- 2, and Sarina- 3 months- traveled to the London Underground by train. They made their way through a huge crowd, looking for a place called 'The Leaky Cauldron', according to the directions. Sam suddenly spotted the pub.

"Hey, mom, isn't that it?" Sam questioned.

"Where? I don't see anything."

"Right there!" Sam led her family over to the inn. It was frustrating that they couldn't see it, but maybe it was something magical, because when she looked around, she noticed that people's eyes seemed to slide right over it. As they entered Julia gasped. The area was dimly lit, and rather shabby. They made their way through the pub, and saw the bartender.

"Excuse me, but how do we get to Diagon Alley?" Julia queried.

"Diagon Alley?" an enormous man behind them issued, "my name is Rubeus Hagrid, Hagrid for short, and I can get yeh there. I have ta go get Harry anyway."

Hagrid led them to a spot behind the Leaky Cauldron.

"This is a dead end!" Andy laughed.

"Nope," Hagrid told them and whipped out a pink umbrella. "Three up, two across," he murmured, "ahh!" He tapped the brick. "Welcome to Diagon Alley!"

A/N- All right, second chappy up! Yays! Okay, remember read and review, and eat candy!


	3. Gringotts and Josie

BAN-Hey peoples, you know what to do, read and review! Ok, enough of Boring Author's Note. Story!

Chp.3- Gringotts and Josie

The family made their way down to a snow-white building in the center of Diagon Alley.

"Gringotts," Sam read the sign.

'_What an interesting name_,' she thought.

As they walked through the first set of doors, two goblins bowed to them. On the second door there was a poem:

Enter stranger, but take heed,  
Of what awaits the sin of greed,  
For those who take, but do not earn,  
Must pay most dearly in their turn.  
If you seek beneath our floors,  
A treasure that was never yours,  
Thief you have been warned, Beware,  
Of finding more than treasure there.

Sam didn't want to think what could be under the floors, so she concentrated on walking through the door. They went up to the counter and Julia talked to the goblin, trading muggle notes for wizard money. Sam was looking at a painting on the wall when she just seemed to drift away.

"Give it to me, boy," she heard a high cool voice say.

"NO," shouted another voice, lower.

She turned and saw a boy with black hair, and his eyes, they were the same color as hers. As she thought what this might be she heard another voice.

"Sam?"

She shook her head to clear it.

'_What was that_?' she asked herself.

"Come on, we have lots of shopping to do."

They walked out of Gringotts, Sam with her money, and they all went different ways to explore this strange new place. They agreed to meet at the ice cream place. Sam went to the robe shop, where she saw three boys: Two with slick blond hair and grey eyes, and the other with black, messy hair and green eyes, eyes just like hers. The black haired boy was jumping off a stool. He smiled quickly at Sam and rushed out to meet Hagrid. She stared at the retreating boy's back, and then turned to the owner of the shop, who got her robes. The blond haired boys left, after one of them had smiled at Sam that made her blush. Sam heard the bell on the door tinkle and saw a girl her age with hazel eyes and chestnut hair come in.

"Hello," Sam smiled at the girl, "My name is Samantha Scully".

"My name is Josie Paul," the girl said dully.

Sam looked at her, wondering why she sounded so bored, I mean after all, they were in a wizard place, it was so cool!

"In case you're wondering I'm here with my father, and he's an asshole".

Sam was surprised at the curse this Josie had just said. She had never cursed in her life, and could not understand why anyone would.

"What?" she asked incredulously.

"You were wondering why I sounded so bored, I just want to get away from my father," Josie answered, "and trust me, it's a long story, so although I know you want to, don't ask."

"How did you know that I was thinking you sounded bored?"

Josie just shrugged, and Sam left the conversation at that. Soon after they both finished up and decided to shop together for everything else they needed, instantly becoming friends. It was while they were shopping that they met Amanda Riddle.

Later on they were shopping together, best friends although they had just met. That was when they met Amanda Riddle.

A/N- All right, that was chapter 3. My thanks to Amanda and Alex, whose characters I am using (Amanda Riddle, Josie Paul). I own Sam, and her family, nothing else, besides a little of the plot. To everyone who reads, please review. Also view my friend Inyuyasha's Faelle (Alex or Gwen as she calls herself sometimes) stories, and Caitlyn1, Caitlyn, A. Dee, and Chibi (note, that's not her full name, I just don't know the rest of it). Eat candy!


	4. Amanda Riddle and The Boy Who Lived

BAN- I know not too many people are reading my story, sob, but I'm glad I'm getting this up. Anyways, anything that you don't recall being in the books or in the past chapters of my story, are obviously going to be mine, unless I tell you otherwise. And in case you don't remember, Amanda Riddle is my friend Prongsy's and Josie Paul is Paddy's.

Chp.4- Amanda and The-Boy-Who-Lived

Josie and Sam were in the wand shop when they ran into the black haired boy and a dirty blond, with black and dark brown and red streaks, haired girl. Seriously, they literally ran into them. Amanda and Harry had met and were getting their wands together. Josie and Sam ran into Ollivander's and bumped into Harry and Amanda, as they weren't really paying attention to where they were going. They all introduced themselves to each other and got their wands. This took a while, but they eventually managed to get wands that, as Mr.Ollivander said, chose them.

They all went to the ice cream parlor to meet Sam's family. After quick introductions, Harry left with Hagrid, but Sam, Amanda, and Josie stayed at the Leaky Cauldron. Her mom was very trusting of her daughter, so the three of them were to be all by themselves for a whole month. That night, Sam had a dream she never wanted to have, but sometimes came anyway.

The high cool voice was angry.

"Where is your brother?" it hissed.

"What do you want with Andy?" Sam asked. (A/N She had been having this dream since she was 6.)

"You imbecile, I want nothing of this 'Andy'; I'm talking about your BROTHER! Tell me now!"

"But Andy's my only brother!"

"Crucio!"

Sam felt pain beyond pain. She screamed.

Sam sat straight up in her bed, sweating. She looked at her watch and saw it was 8:00. Knowing she had to get up she did her best to forget the dream and got dressed.

Josie and Sam met Amanda at the ice cream shop at 9. They went out exploring Diagon Alley and did it every day. Their favorite shop was Quality Quidditch Supplies, where they admired the beautiful Nimbus 2000. Before long, however, it was September 1st and they were going to Hogwarts.

A/N- Ok people, review now please! I'm going to try to improve my other stories once I've gotten this story to where it was before.


	5. Platform 9 34

Chapter5, I only own the certain people, blade-blade-blah. You know the drill.

Chp.5- Platform 9 ¾

Josie's father, Sam's mom, and Amanda's mom returned to Diagon Alley to take them to Platform ¾. Josie's dad led them to the track.

"All right everybody, you have to walk through that wall and you'll be on the platform."

Sam stared at him, and then walked through the wall. She was amazed at the platform that materialized before her. There was a beautiful red train, called the Hogwarts Express. There were hundreds of kids there, some in their Hogwarts robes already. Amanda, Josie, and Sam went to go find a compartment. They found one in the middle of the train, completely empty. The girls put their trunks in and went to go say good-bye to their parents.

Soon after the train started to move. They played a few games of a wizard card game "Exploding Snap." Sam wondered why Amanda called it that, until it exploded in Josie's face. Josie fumed.

"What the hell kind of game is this?" she shouted.

"I told you," Amanda sniggered, "it's Exploding Snap!"

Josie looked at her witheringly.

"I'm going to look like a freak at the Sorting!" she shrieked.

"Wait, I thought you didn't care how you looked, Josie?" Sam asked, trying to conceal her giggles.

"Well, duh, I don't, but it's the sorting for goodness sakes!" Josie exclaimed.

"Okay, don't have a cow," Sam then paused, "You know what? I want a cow! And a monkey, a llama, and a squirrel!"

"Okay..." Amanda stared at Sam. "Know what I want?"

"What?"

"To rule the world, destroy it, and to live on the moon."

"Really?" Josie asked. "That sounds interesting."

"Yeah, it does," Sam agreed, "at least, the part about ruling the world and living on the moon. We shouldn't blow up the Earth, just in case we run out of air!"

"Good idea," commented Amanda.

They spent the rest of the train ride talking about it, only being interrupted by three idiots named Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle, a girl named Hermione, and a boy named Neville, who had lost his toad. The three girls found the Malfoy kid's name funny, and laughed at him.

"You think my name is funny do you?"

"Yup. What, they couldn't think of a remotely normal name?" Josie snickered.

"You'll regret that Paul, and hanging around with a mudblood?" Malfoy smirked.

Sam knew exactly what Malfoy had just remarked, stood up, and walked slowly over to him.

"Just because my descent is non-magical," she started, her anger mounting, "doesn't mean that you can make fun of me!" And with that, she threw a punch at him, knocking him over and out.

Crabbe and Goyle looked frightfully at her, picked up Malfoy and ran out. Sam calmly closed the doors, turned around and sat down.

"Wow," Amanda gaped at her, "I didn't know you could do that, nor did I know you _would _ever do that.

"No one makes fun of me and gets away with it," Sam disclosed.

"This looks like the beginning of a beautiful relationship," Josie responded.

"What?" Amanda and Sam shouted in unison.

"Hey, it was one of those moments, I just felt like saying it. You got a problem with that?"

Amanda and Sam just shook their heads and withheld their laughter… almost. As they laughed they changed into their robes and started to think of what was to come in the following day, and the upcoming year.

A/N- Hey guys, there's another secret that I haven't revealed yet, so if you want to find out what it is, keep reading! And everyone, please review! Oh yeah, and sorry for the curses, but Josie is gothic and dark and stuff, and likes to do that. Sam doesn't do that till she's 13. She'll punch out a couple kids, but she won't curse. And I just do it when I'm mad, like at my brothers, and sometimes when I'm confused. I must also give credit where credit is due. Josie is my friend Inyuyasha's Faelle's, and Amanda is Liliana Riddle's. I just use them in my story. Plus, the going to the moon idea is Liliana Riddle's, and if you want to be a follower, say so in your review, or e-mail me. All right Bye!


	6. The Sorting

Ok, chp.6 coming at you! Disclaimer- I own Cassie and my two friends gave me permission to use Josie and Amanda. I also sort of own the plot.

Chp.6- The Sorting

"Firs' years over here!" The three girls heard Hagrid yelling as the crowds dispersed from the train.

"Hey, Hagrid," Sam and Harry greeted in unison.

When all the first years were with Hagrid they went to boats on the lake.

"Four to a boat. Everyone in? Ok, forward!"

Sam felt the boat she, Amanda, Josie, and, unfortunately, Josie's evil twin sister Jessie were in start to move.

"You'll see yer first sight of Hogwarts just around the bend," Hagrid told the group.

A mixture of "oohs", "ahhs", and "whoas" were heard from the astonished first years. When they reached land they got out of the boats and Hagrid checked them.

"You there, this your toad?"

"Trevor!" cried Neville happily.

They walked to the school doors.

"You there, still got your toad? All right," Hagrid knocked on the door three times.

A woman with a tight bun answered it.

"The firs' years Professor McGonagall," Hagrid said.

Professor McGonagall nodded curtly and led the first years inside. They went into a room where they were told to wait. As soon as she left, the first years started whispering nervously. Sam, Josie, and Amanda watched as Malfoy and his cronies walked over to Harry and a red haired boy.

"That's a Weasly," Josie commented.

"Who the red haired boy?" Sam asked.

"Yep," Josie answered boredly, "known for their red hair."

Malfoy reached the two boys.

"The names Malfoy, Draco Malfoy," he said, extending his hand to Harry.

Ron sniggered. Malfoy rounded on him.

"Think my names funny do you?" he asked sneering. "No need to ask who you are. You're a Weasly, a family with red hair and more children then they can afford."

That shut Ron up and his ears turned red.

"You had better watch who you hang out with Potter," Malfoy said and walked away.

At the same moment they heard several people shriek. They spun around and saw ghosts floating through the wall, obviously arguing.

"We should give him another chance. Forgive and forget I always say," said a plump ghost.

"My dear Fat Friar, we've given Peeves a good number of chances," a ghost with a ruffle said. "What's this?"

They appeared to have noticed the first years.

"First years I suppose? Hope to see you in Hufflepuff. My old house, you know!" said the Fat Friar.

"Move along now," came the sharp voice of Professor McGonagall. "Now form a line and follow me."

The scared first years formed a line and followed her. (A/N- DUH!) They entered the Great Hall, going before a mass of students and professors. The professor put down a stool and an old battered hat atop it. Everyone stared at it and a rip near the brim opened wide, and the hat sang:

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat,  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head,  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you,  
Where you ought to be.  
You may belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve and chivalry,  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin,  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid,  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a thinking cap!"

Everyone started clapping and the Sorting began.

"Abbott, Hannah!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Bones, Susan!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Boot, Terry!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Brocklehurst, Mandy!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Brown, Lavender!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Bulstrode, Millicent!"

"Slytherin!"

Sam thought the Slytherins looked quite evil.

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Granger, Hermione!"

"Gryffindor!"

Sam heard Ron groan. She looked at Josie and Amanda and smiled. Her thoughts drifted away from the Sorting. She saw Professor Dumbledore saying something to her and Harry in his office. It was blurry; she couldn't make out what he was saying. She saw Harry and herself looking shocked. Then she jerked herself back into reality in time to see Josie get sorted into Ravenclaw. She looked at Amanda and they silently agreed to get themselves into Ravenclaw. Next there were Patil twins (Ravenclaw and Gryffindor), then Perks, Sally-Anne (Hufflepuff), and then it was Harry's turn. Sam wondered what Dumbledore was telling him and herself in her dream. She heard whispers among the students.

"Potter did she say?"

"The Harry Potter?"

Harry put on the Sorting Hat, and after a while it shouted "Gryffindor!" Soon it was Amanda's turn. She barely put it on her head when it shouted "Ravenclaw!" Finally it was Sam's turn.

"You want to be in Ravenclaw, eh? Hmm, but you'd do well in the other houses. No? All right then. RAVENCLAW!"

It shouted the last word out for all to hear. Sam smiled, relieved, as she took off the hat. She scurried down to the Ravenclaw table. At the end of the Sorting Professor Dumbledore stood up.

"Welcome, welcome to a new year of Hogwarts!" he said. "Before we begin our banquet I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!" He sat down, and everyone clapped and cheered.

Sam asked a girl, who introduced herself as Meaghan Buggy, "Does he always say things like that?"

"Sometimes, but not always. I find it cool when he says things like that. Chicken?"

Sam was astonished to find that food had appeared out of nowhere. She shrugged it off and started eating. As she ate Meaghan introduced to her and her friends her (Meaghan's) friend Cho Chang. Meaghan had blond hair, and glasses. Not blond blond hair, but a darker blond. Cho had black hair. They were both very nice, and Meaghan was a very happy, hyper person. Kind of like Sam sometimes, when the occasion arose. She also met a boy named Matt Mulder, who was in her year.

(A/N- BTY Meaghan and Cho are in second year. One year older.)

He had red hair and was also nice, though Amanda and Josie found him to be an idiot. They finished their dinner talking together.

A/N- Ok, I wasn't sure what Sally-Anne was in, so I made it Hufflepuff, because I don't want an overload of girls in Ravenclaw. Amanda is Amanda Riddle in my story. Josie Paul is my friend Alex. Meaghan Buggy is my friend Meaghan. Matt Mulder would be my friend Matt. I hope everyone found that long enough. Amanda, I hope you were able to 'sit there for hours reading a story'. Alex, I hope you like it too, and Meaghan and Matt. Meaghan, I had a hard time trying to describe you. Matt, I'm sorry, but I was trying to get Amanda and Alex's image of you on that one. Everyone, the next chapter will have a little surprise for you! As always R&R!


	7. Secrets

Chp.8- Secrets

A/N- Ok, I have to say this before I start, I'm really excited about this chapter.

Disclaimer- I own Sam, kind of own Meaghan (since I made her character into my story, but she is based on my friend), Liliana Riddle owns Amanda, Inyuyasha's Faelle, and Wormtail91 owns Matt. Of course, J.K. Rowling owns all the ones you recognize from the books. Story time!

Dumbledore made some announcements, they sang the school song, and were sent to bed. The small group of new friends got up from the table and followed some prefects to their dormitories. They barely noticed where they were going, and soon they got to a statue of the house's founder, Rowena Ravenclaw.

"Raven's claw," said one of the prefects. (Simple, no?)

Everyone clambered into the common room. Sam was about to climb the girls' staircase with her friends (minus Matt) when Professor Flitwick, the head of Ravenclaw stopped her.

"Samantha Scully?" he squeaked, "Professor Dumbledore would like to see you."

Amanda and Josie looked at Sam curiously, and then continued up. Sam followed Professor Flitwick to two gargoyles, where they met Professor McGonagall and Harry. The two 11 year olds shot each other quizzical looks.

"Licorice Wands," said Professor McGonagall.

To Sam's surprise the gargoyles sprung to life and revealed a revolving staircase. They went up it and one of the professors knocked on the door. Harry and Sam entered and the teachers left.

"Harry, Samantha, sit down," Professor Dumbledore said, motioning to two chairs in front of his desk. The two sat down, wondering why they where there.

"There is something I need to tell you two before the term begins. You are brother and sister."

A/N- dun-dun-DUN! Yeah, I'd leave the story here, but I'm nice. Enjoy the rest of the chapter.

"Think she did something wrong?" Amanda asked Josie.

"You actually think Sam could get in trouble? The worst thing she probably ever did, other than knocking out Malfoy, was chew gum in lunch," Josie answered.

"Good point, but what happened? I mean Dumbledore's office? On the first day!"

"Could you two shut up? Some of us are trying to sleep. We have classes tomorrow!" came the voice of Padma Patil.

"Well, sorry!" said Josie sarcastically. "We'll let you get your beauty rest. Let's go down to the common room."

"What!"

"You're kidding, right?"

"I assure you that I am not," Dumbledore said calmly, "You're name, Samantha, is actually Cassandra. We thought that you had died along with your parents, but apparently we were wrong."

"Ok, so I was dead, but I wasn't?" Sam asked looking at Dumbledore incredulously.

"Not exactly, you weren't dead. You were just… missing. Now, there will be enough time for questions later, but you two should be getting to bed. You have classes tomorrow. Good night."

"Good night," Sam (Cassie?) and Harry said to Dumbledore.

They walked down the staircase in silence, too stunned to speak. At the end they parted with a "good night". Sam wasn't paying attention to where she was going, and almost walked off one of the sets stairs. She caught herself just in time. She walked through the door that was in front of her into a corridor. She heard Mrs. Norris, Filch's, the caretaker, cat. It was then that she realized she was in the forbidden corridor that Dumbledore had said not to go to. She ran from the cat's stare. Reaching the only door at the end of the hall, she tried to open it. It was locked. She panicked as she heard Filch. Then she remembered a spell she had learned over the summer.

"Alohomora!" she whispered.

The door opened and she rushed inside. She slammed it shut and turned around. She stood there for several minutes, shaking, until she heard that she wasn't alone in the room. She looked up after seeing a dog's huge paw over a trapdoor, and saw…

'_No, this is impossible!_' Sam thought. '_You can't have a three headed dog!_'

She composed herself and got herself out of there before the dog got her. Thankfully, Filch and Mrs. Norris were gone. Sam raced to the common room, fearful of what was meant by what she had just seen.

Sam burst into the common room, interrupting Amanda and Josie's conversation about what Sam had done.

"You guys are still awake," Sam said in surprise.

"Yeah, so?" Josie challenged.

"Nothing, it's just I didn't think you'd be awake."

"So what'd you do?" prompted Amanda.

"Oh, that. Erm… it's nothing. But as I was coming back I went the wrong way and…" Sam told them what had happened.

"Do you think it was hiding something?" she finished, talking about the trapdoor.

"Hmm, it could be, but…what?" Amanda said.

A/N- Ok, that was chap.9! Did you like the secret thingamabober? And I had Fluffy in there too. His name is totally wrong, though. He should be something fiercer. Well, Hagrid's kind of…well, everyone knows how he is. To all those who review, thanx, and please do R&R. Also, read stories by Inyuyasha's Faelle, Liliana Riddle (if she ever posts them), and FormerlyKnownAs-Cap'nSpaghetti . Oh yeah, and A. Dee, and Stardust3 ANNOYED W/AUG.2ND. They all have got good stories. Oh yeah, and Wormtail91 too.


	8. Adrian and The Troll

Chp.8- Adrian and The Troll

Disclaimer- You know what I would say here, and I'm getting tired of writing it, so I won't, and say I did. All the stuff I've said before stands. Um, and Adrian is my character.

A/N- Going on, um...um...jeez can't wait to get this chappy out of the way, I have some really cool chapters written, and they include an, erm, colorful, Snape. And I give credit to Prongs (Liliana Riddle) for the idea, even though it's not till chp…10? Oh, wait, I think that's chp.11. Oh, well, check for it. I would have had The Troll as chp.9, but both chapter 8 & 9 were short, so I decided to combine them. Anyways, I'm probably boring you now, so enjoy!

"Hey Josie, that boy is staring at you, again!"

"For the last time Sam, he is not staring at me!" said Josie angrily.

"Sure... And I'm the president of the U.S." (U.SA.!)

This conversation went on in a similar pattern for the rest of breakfast.

"Break it up; leave the fighting for fighting with Malfoy. Besides, we've got to get to Transfiguration," Amanda said.

In Josie's and Sam's bickering, neither of them had noticed they got their schedules. Shrugging, they got up and went to their first class. It was really rather easy turning their matchsticks into needles, and they were the only ones who did so. During midmorning break they were familiarizing themselves with the school. As they turned a corner they heard voices.

"Leave me alone, Draco!"

"Father won't be very happy with you, getting into Ravenclaw. How low can you sink!"

The trio of girls looked at each other. They ran down the hallway, and turned another corner.

"Isn't he in our house? Not that idiot Draco, Adrian," Sam asked.

"I think so..." Amanda responded.

"Malfoy, get the hell away from him!" Josie shouted fiercely, her eyes flashing, at Malfoy.

"Why, Paul, how nice to see you," Malfoy said 'pleasantly'.

"You are the one who has sunk so low, beating up your own brother!" Josie said menacingly.

"I have no brother," Malfoy said sneering, "My brother is a disappointment."

"But, you just said you have no brother, so how could your brother be a disappointment?" Sam pointed out 'sweetly.'

Malfoy looked at her.

"Shut up, Mudblood," Malfoy sneered.

Sam turned.

"Do I need to remind you of what happened last time you said that to me? Shut up, Malfoy," she said steely.

"Touched a nerve, haven't I?" Malfoy grinned.

"Shut the fuck up, Malfoy!" Josie said, very angrily.

He just smiled smugly and turned back to Crabbe and Goyle, who were beating up Adrian.

"Let's go, before the Mudblood and her friends tell a teacher."

They left, and Sam went over to Adrian.

"Are you okay?" she asked, as she helped him up. "Do you need to go to the hospital wing?"

"Nah, Madame Pomfrey will just ask a lot of questions. Thanks, though. I'd probably be dead or something like that if you guys hadn't shown up."

Sam and the others laughed.

"I seriously doubt you'd be dead. Oh, shoot, we'd better get to Potions class before we're late!"

The four of them raced to the dungeons so they wouldn't piss off Snape on the first day. They got into their seats just in time. They spent a boring 45 minutes listening to Snape talk about what they would learn in Potions and copying down notes with the Hufflepuffs. (A/N- Snores loudly. Boring!)

Almost two months later: The days seemed to be flying by. This was probably the best school that Sam had ever gone to. The classes were great, and besides the Slytherins, the students were all nice. The day was Halloween, and Sam was very disappointed that she couldn't go trick-or- treating (Ahh, the candy!)

"The only uncool thing about the wizarding world, no trick-or- treating!"

"Relax, just conjure up some candy!"

"Yeah, but if only we were in our third year, then we could go to Hogsmeade!" The girls had heard all about it from the older girls.

"Hey, I'm hungry, and it's almost dinner time. I need food!" Amanda complained.

"Okay, let's go," Sam said, also eager for food.

They got there a few minutes before dinner, and Sam started to read one of her textbooks, for about the 50,000 time (A/N- exaggeration).

"Sam, why do you always have to be reading?" Amanda asked, sick of books.

"Because I love to read! I mean, you find out loads of things from books! Books are probably one of the top 5 things needed by the average school kid!"

"Blah, blah, blah, that's all I'm hearing. How 'bout you Amanda?"

Amanda nodded. Sam looked hurt.

"I can't help it if I love to read!" she said.

"Okay, whatever, the food just came, must eat!" Amanda happily exclaimed.

Dinner was about half way done when the doors burst open. It took a few minutes for everyone to get silent as Professor Quirell ran in, and then stopped in front of the staff table.

"Troll! In the dungeons!" he paused, gasping for breath.

"Thought you ought to know," he said, then fell into a dead faint.

After a moment of silence, screams and pandemonium followed.

"Silence!" Dumbledore thundered.

And there was silence in all the land. (A/N- Don't ask, I'm weird.)

"Prefects, take the students back to the dormitories. You shall finish your meal up there," Dumbledore continued calmly.

Everyone shuffled out of the Great Hall, following the prefects.

"Let the panic commence," Josie smiled.

"Josie, this is NOT a laughing ma..." Sam would have finished if she hadn't heard Harry say something to Ron.

"Ron, Hermione doesn't know about the troll!"

Harry and Ron ran off down a hall, and after a silent discussion, the girls followed. Turning a corner, they saw Harry and Ron locking the door to... the girl's bathroom! That's where Hermione was, last they had heard. What Ron had said… tactless. They ran towards the boys as they heard Hermione scream.

"I'll get the teachers," Sam said, turning and heading for the dungeons, hoping the teachers would still be there.

They were. Sam ran straight to Dumbledore.

"Professor... Dumbledore," she gasped out, "the troll... is in the girl's bathroom! On… the second floor."

All the teachers rushed out of the dungeons. They reached the bathroom to find Harry wiping troll boogers off his wand.

Professor Quirell took one look at the troll, and whispered, "Oh, my."

"What on earth happened here?" McGonagall exclaimed.

"Well, you see Professor," Hermione began, and launched into a straight-out lie, "I thought I could handle the troll myself, since I've read so much about them, but I was wrong. If these guys hadn't come to find me, I probably would be dead by now."

McGonagall decided to give each of them 5 points, except for Hermione, who got 5 points taken away. Sam was just surprised that Hermione had actually told a lie! They all left for their dorms, grateful they weren't in trouble, and finished their dinner (food...)

A/N- So, how'd you like it? I'm not sure whether people in Britain trick-or- treat, but oh well. CANDY! Sorry, I'm obsessed with it, my friends and I say that I'm the Almighty Ruler of Candy, Prongs is the Almighty Ruler of brownies (this will be mentioned in chp...I dunno, chapters are all screwed up right now), and Padfoot is the Almighty Ruler of Cheese (Don't Ask). Umm... VACATION! WOOHOO! Yeah, I'm on vacation, and my brothers and I each have our own computer to use, so nothing can stop me! Besides homework, softball practice, baby-sitting, sleep, and maybe some other stuff, like food! As always, R&R (read & review).


	9. The Mappy Thing!

BAN- Hey readers. To all those who actually read this, I'm sorry it has taken so long to get it up. But I think you're going t like this chapter, and the next one even more. This chapter takes place on the last day of school before Christmas break, and it's one of my favorite parts of Sam's adventures. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Uh, I own Sam and Adrian, Prongs owns Amanda, and Padfoot owns Josie. J.K. owns the rest.

Chp.9- The Mappy Thing!

The next month and a half flew by. Soon everyone would be leaving for Christmas break. Amanda, Josie, and Sam were all staying for Christmas; Josie didn't want to have to see her father any more than she had to now that she was in Hogwarts, and Sam ands Amanda needed to help keep Josie's anger at bay. It was the day before Christmas break, and the three were doing last minute studying for an exam they had in Potions as they readied for the day.

'_Grr,' _thought Sam as she brushed her teeth and read the Potions book. _'Springs a test on us last minute. Sometimes I wish I could...'_

Sam's thoughts were interrupted by Amanda.

"Hurry up, Sam, I'm hungry!" Amanda called through the door.

"Just a minute!" Sam yelled back after spitting.

As Sam was finishing gargling with mouthwash, Amanda burst through the door.

"You lied, Sam! It's been more than a minute!"

"Okay, one, haven't you ever heard of knocking! And two, you actually counted?"

"What, you always count! I wanted to mock you for once! Plus, I'm HUNGRY!" Amanda defended.

"Whatever," Sam shrugged, "Let's just go eat."

They rushed downstairs so that they would be on time to breakfast. If they were late, well, ley's just say Amanda would not let Sam forget it. They were down in the Entrance Hall when they heard voices coming out of an empty classroom. The two, being very curious by nature went to go check it out. They soundlessly opened the door.

They heard a voice say, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

The girls glanced at each other, interested.

"Looks like, hey!" another voice started.

"Looks like we're caught, Sam. What are you guys doing in here?" Amanda questioned the two voices, whom they discovered were the Weasley twins.

"Uh... nothing," Fred blurted out as they heard George whisper, "Mischief managed."

"Yeah, right," Sam remarked skeptically, "that's why George just, erm, 'turned off' (finger quotes here) that Mappy thing of the entire school and all the people in it."

The twins gaped at her.

"How'd you know it does that?" Fred asked.

"Don't know, don't care, just want a copy," Sam told them.

"What's in it for us?" George asked, suspicious of their aims.

"We won't turn you in for having a confiscated map that can be used to sneak out of the school."

The twins now stared at Amanda.

"How... how'd you know we got it from the confiscated file?"

"As Sam said, don't know, don't care, just want a copy," Amanda simply stated.

"Well, you see, there's a problem with that," George nervously laughed, "We kind of don't know how to copy it."

"Oh, don't worry about that, we'll do it. Just meet us back here tomorrow before breakfast and we'll give you your copy back."

"How do we know we can trust you?"

"Oh Mr. Filch," Sam said in a sing-song voice.

"Okay, okay, but if you don't give it back by this time tomorrow..." Fred started.

"Yeah, yeah, what-ev," Sam took the map.

"Come on, I'm hungry," Amanda pulled Sam out of the room.

With that, Amanda and Sam took off for the Great Hall to show Josie their finding, and to eat.

(A/N- Time change here)

Later that day the trio of girls and Matt Mulder looked at the map. Having Matt there came with many protests from Josie and Amanda, but Sam allowed him to stay.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good," Sam said, tapping the map.

Instantly words appeared:

Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs

Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers

Are proud to present

**The Marauder's Map**

"Hey, we should have nicknames like that!" Matt exclaimed.

"For once, you've got a good idea, Matt. I call Prongs!" Amanda shouted.

"Ow, not so loud. I guess I'll be Padfoot," Josie said, sounding a little excited for once.

"Moony sounds like the intellectual one, so I call Moony!" Sam said.

"Oh, great, I get the pathetic name Wormtail!" Matt complained.

"Totally fits ya, Wormtail!" Amanda laughed hysterically at him.

"Shut up, Prongs!" Wormtail yelled at her.

"We should call ourselves the New Marauders!" Sam interjected.

"They did want to aid mischief makers... we can do that," Prongs grinned mischievously.

"Okay, now we've got to copy this," Sam said, getting serious.

"Erm, Moony?"

"What, Prongs?"

"Uh, how exactly do we copy this?"

"Well that's easy! Erm, uh... shoot, I can't remember the spell!"

"Wow! That's a first! You actually can't remember something?" Wormtail snickered.

"Oh, shut up, Wormtail!" Moony was about to attack him before Josie interrupted.

"Give it here!" Padfoot rolled her eyes.

"Copius Farenté!" she pronounced carefully.

Immediately a new copy appeared. The New Marauders stared at it.

"Let's make sure it works," Sam said quickly.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good!" Amanda tapped the new map with her wand.

The map's lines flooded all over the parchment. They smiled.

"Let's make some mischief!" Prongs grinned mischievously again, "And I know just how to do it..."

A/N- So what did you think? I'd have to say, it's pretty long, but if it's still not long enough, make sure you tell me! Yeah, and the Marauder's Map part, it was supposed to be in script, but it doesn't work, so oh well. I bet you can't wait to see what Amanda's planning, huh? Well, that chapter will be up soon, so you won't have to wait long. As always, Read and Review! The buttons right there. You know you want to press it. Come on, PRESS IT ALREADY! Good day to you all.


	10. Snape's New Colors

Chp.10- Snape's New Colors

A/N- Okay, this is what you have all been waiting for… at least, what I've been waiting for. This is a test to see if the New Marauders can prove themselves amongst the high and mighty pranksters. Let's see what happens.

Disclaimer: I own Sam and Adrian, Liliana Riddle owns Amanda, and Lone Metal Wolf (Paddy's latest name) owns Josie. J.K. owns the rest. Oh yeah, and Prongs also owns the prank (Copyright 2005). Okay, on with it!

"We all set here?" Moony asked Prongs.

"Well, let's see, we have the blue and gold paint cans, we know the color flashing spell, I think we're good."

"Brilliant, Snape'll never suspect a thing! This is the perfect way to get unknown revenge!"

Snape's test had been especially hard, although the New Marauders all aced it. Sam got an O, Josie and Amanda, E's, and Matt an A. Amanda had come up with a brilliant idea, and it was time to put it into action. The 1st year Ravenclaws didn't have classes on Friday afternoons, enabling them to complete the task at hand. Snape would come into his office just before dinner. Perfect. No one would suspect a thing

(A/N- Time change here)

That night at dinner: The New Marauders walked into the Great Hall laughing and talking, acting nonchalant. As dinner started, the doors burst open. Within a minute, everyone was silent. The New Marauders turned towards the doors, and weren't at all surprised at what they saw. However, they were still amongst those suppressing giggles.

Snape was covered in flashing blue and gold paint.

Snape strode over to the Gryffindor table.

"All right, which one of you did it?" he hissed.

"Sir, may I note that those are Ravenclaw colors, not Gryffindor?" Fred Weasley remarked.

"Be quiet, Mr. Weasley, before I give you a detention!"

Fred and George glanced behind Snape at the New Marauders. Sam winked at them, and they realized who the real culprits were. Snape stared hard at each one of the Gryffindors before whisking away to clean up. As soon as the doors shut behind Snape, everyone, except the Slytherins, burst out laughing, including the professors.

"Settle down!" Dumbledore called, trying to maintain order, but to no avail.

He didn't even try to stop the laughter again; he himself was chuckling.

Eventually, everyone did stop laughing and started to eat (A/N- food… I'm hungry…). The talk of the evening was of Snape's new colors, and who had committed the deed. There were definitely some pranksters who rivaled with Fred and George Weasley. At fist it was believed the twins had done it, but the twins repeatedly told their friends they didn't do it, which they had to believe, because Fred and George always took their credit where credit was due. These new pranksters were also smarter; they didn't get caught.

Sam glanced up to the head table where the teachers were also discussing the practical joke. Her eyes caught Dumbledore's, and with the twinkle in his eye, Sam was sure Dumbledore knew who had done the prank.

A/N- So, what did you think? Pretty good joke? Once again, thanks to Prongs for her idea, I'm so glad I finally got it up! Now hit the pretty button! You know it's in your destiny to review! Seriously, review. Now.


	11. Snow!

Chp. 11- Snow!

BAN: Wow, to all of those who actually read my story, thank you for being so patient with me! I'm always really busy, but I have off this week! Yays! So, I'll try to update as much as I can. Also, I'm going to try and finish this, and work on my Full Metal Alchemist story too, before I finish the others. I actually want to have a complete story, and I've still got a ways to go! Well, thank you for listening, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: Damn, still got to put one of these in, huh…? Well, I don't own the rights to the book Harry Potter, unfortunately, otherwise Sirius wouldn't die… Nor do I own any affiliated characters of the book. I also don't own Amanda Riddle (She belongs to Prongsy, or Autumn Lily, who once again, changed her penname… she'll be putting up her stories soon…), Josie Paul (Paddy, Lone Metal Alchemist, and she's changed hers too…), and Matt Mulder (belongs to Wormtail, Wormtail91, he at least has stayed the same). Sam and Adrian are mine, along with any other characters you don't recognize… wow, that was a long disclaimer, enjoy the story!

The first day of Christmas break rose bleak and snowy. Sam woke up and sleepily looked around before getting up. It was a little cold in the room, since the fire from the night before had died down. She rubbed her eyes as she walked over to the nightstand by the window that held a pitcher of water and glasses. Shivering slightly she picked up the pitcher and glanced out the still dark window, then took a double-take.

"SNOW!" Sam screamed, all signs of sleepiness gone from her, waking Amanda and Josie, at six in the morning.

"Snow?" Amanda asked, yawning and sitting up in her bed on her elbows . "We should go play in it… AFTER we eat! Food…" Amanda looked off into space, a dreamy look on her face as she thought of food.

"Whatever," Josie muttered, pulling her pillow out from under her head and getting ready to throw it at Sam, "Was it really that important that you had to wake me up AT SIX IN THE MORNING!"

Sam smiled cheerily and answered, "Yup! Of course! It's snow!" She emphasized this by jumping into the air and waving her arms about.

Josie groaned and turned over, putting her pillow down, ready to go back to sleep.

Amanda and Sam looked at each other and grinned, Amanda being with Sam in not feeling tired anymore.

Sam began to sing a Christmas song. "Oh, the weather outside is frightful!"

"Oh, no…" Josie groaned and pulled her pillow out from underneath her head again, this time putting it over her head to cover her ears.

"But the fire is so delightful. And since there's no place to go, Let it snow, Let it snow, LET IT SNOW!" Sam yelled out the last line, much to Josie's dismay.

"Ow, my ears…" Josie moaned. "All right, all right, I'll get up! Just please, STOP SINGING!" Josie yelled at Sam sitting up a little, her pillow falling to the floor.

Sam and Amanda grinned, the mission accomplished. Sam ran over to Josie's bed and started pulling the covers off of Josie.

"Padfoot, it's snowing! La la la!" Sam sang.

"Listen, I like snow as much as the next girl, but at least I don't go singing about it, especially not at six in the morning!" Josie said angrily, trying to pull the covers back up again as she felt the cold, regretting saying she'd get up.

"I like snow. A lot. Especially when it's in my tummy… Food…" Amanda said, smiling to herself and still imagining about food.

"Relax, Prongs, we'll get you food… later," Sam smirked as she started to fight with Josie over the covers.

Amanda's eye twitched and she stood up on her bed, her head skimming the top of the canopy.

"What…? No… food… now? WAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Amanda pretended to wail, trying to get Sam to see some sense, since Amanda hated the thought of waiting for food.

"Ow, my ears… again…" Josie groaned and fell back onto her bed, letting go of the covers, and about to pull the pillow back over her head to realize it was on the floor, making her groan again.

Sam laughed as she fell back onto the floor with Josie's covers, triumphant in her battle. "Relax, I just meant we should get changed first!"

"Ooh… okay, that works!" Amanda smiled and sat down on her four-poster bed.

As Amanda sat down, the door burst open and two girls came in, looking furious.

"WHAT is going on in here?" one of the girls, who, according to the badge she was pinning on her robes, was the head girl, growled.

"We heard screaming, or wailing, or something!" the other girl, pinning on a prefect badge, clarified, looking slightly calmer than the head girl, but still looking pretty mad.

"Oh, that… That was just Amanda yelling that she wanted food" Sam told them from her position on the floor, grinning sheepishly.

The head girl looked at all of them sternly, and the prefect as if they were crazy. Sam now just smiled at them.

"I better not hear you three making that loud of a noise again, ESPECIALLY not at SIX IN THE MORNING or you'll be in trouble!" the head girl snarled at them. The two turned and walked out.

"What's her prob, not enough love as a child?" Josie snickered, the cold of the room forgotten.

"Nah, she's probably on a diet, and the lack of FOOD is making her cranky," Amanda interjected, her arms crossed across her chest. "I know that ALWAYS makes ME cranky!"

Sam frowned, "We know that not enough food makes you cranky, but does it really matter what her problem is?"

"Um… er… ye… uh… no…" Amanda and Josie admitted in unison, and they looked at the floor, where anything could be hiding. (A/N- My friend forced me to put that in… not sure why anymore!)

Sam smiled, standing up, leaving the covers to Josie's bed on the floor. "Good! Now, let's all get changed, then go wake up Adrian! I mean, we can't be the ONLY ones up at 6 A.M! Well, besides the head girl and that prefect… and, well, make that 6:30 A.M…." Sam corrected herself after thinking and looking at the clock on her nightstand.

The girls quickly changed into comfortable muggle clothes. Of course, Sam was done first and was impatiently waiting for the other two.

"C'mon, I'm leaving!" Sam said, starting out the door, looking over her shoulder to make sure they followed.

Josie finished tying her boots and followed Sam, but Amanda seemed destined for something else at this moment.

"Wait… for… me…" Amanda got out a word every time she struggled to pull on her second shoe, hopping after them.

Sam and Josie turned around just outside the door, facing it, and laughed.

"Can't even get on her shoes…" Sam shook her head laughing.

Sam and Josie continue to giggle as Amanda hopped closer towards them, and they leaned against the wall opposite the door, waiting for her to catch up.

"Just… a… second…" Amanda continued to hop. "Almost… got… it… AHH!"

Amanda screamed, and Sam and Josie watched in slight horror, slight amusement, as Amanda tripped and began to fall down the stairs. As it turned out, however, Amanda didn't need to fall too far. As luck would have it, Adrian attempted to climb up the girls staircase at almost the exact moment Amanda fell, so Amanda wound up sliding down the stairs, now a slide, head first; right into Adrian.

"Ow," the two cried in unison as they collided and fell to the floor of the common room.

Sam and Josie had stared silently after Amanda until that point, but then just burst out laughing.

"You… are such… an idiot, Prongs!" Sam laughed at Amanda.

"Shut up… It's not my fault…" Amanda complained.

"Oh, yeah, then who's fault is it?" Josie snickered, her hand in front of her mouth to hide her smile.

"Uh… the shoe's," Amanda decided as she stood up and brushed herself off.

Adrian groaned and stood up. "So the reason you fell into me was because of a shoe?"

Amanda grinned sheepishly, then replied, "No, the reason I fell into you was because you were stupid enough to try and climb up the girls' staircase!"

Sam and Josie had enough laughing at that point, and slid down the slide just before it returned to its normal form of a staircase. Adrian smiled as Sam landed at the bottom and stood up.

"Hey, Sam!" He greeted her eagerly, then he blushed, realizing perhaps he was greeting her too eagerly.

Sam, oblivious to his blushing grinned back. "Hey, Adrian. Aw, man, you were supposed to be asleep so we could wake you up early… oh, well… So, are you guys ready to go get breakfast?"

Josie, Amanda, and Adrian all nodded, so they all went out the common room entrance, stopping to watch the statue of a raven close over the hallway behind them. They continued towards the Great Hall to join the few early birds that were staying for Christmas break for breakfast.

"Hey, wasn't that prank on Snape absolutely amazing last night?" Adrian asked, grinning. "Whoever came up with it must be brilliant!"

Amanda, Sam, and Josie exchanged smirks, holding the secret that they themselves had done it.

"Yes, they really must have been brilliant, mustn't they?" Amanda remarked as she walked slightly ahead of the other three, basking in her unbeknownst to the public glory of being the one who had thought up the idea. Sam and Josie rolled their eyes behind her.

They soon entered the Great Hall to find it empty, other than a few teachers being at the Head table. This didn't surprise them, seeing as how if it hadn't been for Sam waking up the other two girls, and Adrian waking up to see snow, none of them would be done there at this time, either. They sat down at the Ravenclaw table and began to eat pancakes, French toast, bacon, and sausage. They went over their plans for the day, which included inviting the Weasley twins, and maybe even Harry and Ron to a snowball fight, building snowmen, and trying to make the world's largest igloo. It was at this point when Amanda realized something.

"Oh, hey, guys… did any of you remember to get Christmas presents?"

Josie and Adrian nodded, but Sam shook her head.

"Honestly, no… but…" Sam trailed off as an owl landed on the table in front of her. She read the letter and smiled. "Never mind, my mom seems to have taken care of it, getting what she feels to be appropriate gifts by letters I've written to her about school and everything… and I think she's right, they are appropriate…"

Amanda made an attempt to grab the letter, laughing, "Oh, let me see, what'd you get me?"

Sam held the letter away from Amanda, also laughing, "As if I'd let you know before Christmas day! Oh, and did you remember to buy gifts, Amanda?"

Amanda stopped trying to get the letter and nodded. "Uh-huh, as a matter of fact, I did! And I bet you guys just can't wait to get them! They're the best!"

A/N: Al right, that's the chapter! I ended it to make way for the next chapter, which is Christmas! Again, thanks to all of you patient readers who actually read this, and I hope you liked it! Don't forget to R&R! And eat candy! 


End file.
